1. Technical Field
This invention relates to putting heads for use in the game of golf.
2. Background Art
One of the more difficult aspects of playing the game of golf is how to properly make putts, and one of the critical aspects of making a putt is proper contact between the golf putter and the golf ball. As such, there is a need for a golf putter to help ensure proper contact with the golf ball. One way of accomplishing this is by having a contact surface that has a radius, allowing the contact surface to cup the golf ball at the moment of contact and helping the struck golf ball to proceed away from the putter in the desired direction.